<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underappreciated Drabbles by TheFanfictionExperiment</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882126">Underappreciated Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanfictionExperiment/pseuds/TheFanfictionExperiment'>TheFanfictionExperiment</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, Comfort, Cute, Drabbles, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, bit of smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanfictionExperiment/pseuds/TheFanfictionExperiment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small oneshots that you get to vote which ones evolve into longer fics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfonso "mithy" Aguirre Rodriguez/Patrik "Patrik" Jíru, Barney "Alphari" Morris/Mitchell "Destiny" Shaw, Emil "Larssen" Larsson/Kacper "Inspired" Słoma, Fabian "Febiven" Diepstraten/Luka "PerkZ" Perković, Jesper "Zven" Svenningsen/Philippe "Vulcan" Laflamme, Luka "Perkz" Perković/Matyáš "Carzzy" Orság, Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle, Patrik "Patrik" Jíru/Marek "Humanoid" Brázda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, sorry these drabbles took slightly longer than expected, but c'est la vie. Polls will come out tomorrow, so people will have time to read them. Make sure to follow me on twitter: https://twitter.com/FanfictionEX</p>
<p>-G</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flashing lights and shifting colors swirled around them as they danced in the middle of the busy room. Their movements may have slightly been altered by the alcohol they consumed earlier, but that didn't stop Marek from casting an adoring look at Patrik. </p>
<p>"You're so cute when your drunk," Marek yelled in Patrik's ear over the music. </p>
<p>Patrik's only response was a blush as well as a mumbled, "Shut up," that was so quiet Marek could have easily missed it. </p>
<p>"Okay," Marek responded, not really thinking as he leaned towards Patrik and pushed their lips together. That's what best friends are for, right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm so cute," Matyáš said as he stuck his tongue out in the mirror and made his hands into peace signs. </p>
<p>"Yes, yes you are," Luka responded as he looked his boyfriend up and down. He was wearing black fitted jeans along with a white t-shirt. What really made him cute though was that wild hair that Luka loved running his fingers through. </p>
<p>Matyáš smiled and pecked his boyfriend on the lips. "Come on, we're already ten minutes late."</p>
<p>"We still have time. I've learned and may or may not have lied to you about what time dinner started."</p>
<p>Before Matyáš could start whining Luka silenced him with his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Barney, do you like my new boxing outfit? It's pretty op right?" Mitch asked with that signature grin of his. He was dressed in a bathroom robe and boxing gloves, his hair slightly disheveled. </p>
<p>"Yeah," Barney half-heartedly agreed as he continued to stare as his screen, waiting for a queue pop. </p>
<p>Mitch frowned. "Come on, aren't you even gonna check out some of my moves?" Mitch asked, making sure to then perform "moves" that didn't seem to be too practical in any actual fighting scenario. </p>
<p>"That's nice, Mitch"</p>
<p>"What can I do to make you happy?"</p>
<p>This got Barney's attention. He turned towards Mitch who had sat down on the chair next to his. He reached out his arm and brushed his thumb across Mitch's cheek. "Just keep being your dumb self."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Martin, you lost the bet. I expect to see you in my room as soon as the raid is done." Mihael laughed at the grunt he received as an answer from his boyfriend, but at the end of the day, it was his fault for saying that he would die fifteen times in the last week of games. He was way too good to die that much. He only died thirteen times. </p><p>Mihael made sure everything was ready for when Martin got there. The bed had the perfect amount of blankets on it, and his computer had the first episode of Code Geass already loaded.</p><p>"I fucking hate dating a weeb," Martin said as he plopped down on the bed next to his boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emil loved Kacper. That is why Emil is currently running around the house while his boyfriend was "searching" the kitchen (typical). Why did Emil ever even agree to date such an individual in the first place? Well, Kacper was very cute. He was even cuter in his glasses, which he had lost... again. </p><p>Emil was currently looking under the couch in the living room when Kacper walked in with a bowl of noodles from the kitchen.</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be helping me look for <em>your</em> glasses?"</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Well someone has to make sure they're not at the bottom of this bowl of noodles."</p><p>Emil shook his head.</p><p>Kacper grinned and held out his fork to Emil. "Do you wanna help me look?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is the one that is kind of smutty, so read at your own risk.</p><p>-G</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're a cocky asshole, you know that?" Fabian said as he pushed Luka against the wall and pushed their lips together. He didn't want to give the other any time to breathe. Luka already talked too much, it was much more pleasant when he was quiet.</p><p>Luka managed to pull away for a few seconds."Not my fault I'm better than you." </p><p>"Oh, are we really going there today?" Fabian questioned as he squeezed Luka's ass and forced his tongue down the Croatian's throat. </p><p>When they both came back up for air Luka smirked. "What are you gonna do about it?"</p><p>"Nothing like a cock up your ass to make the only word you remember my name."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Patrik is the most underappreciated player out of all of them. Fight me. </p><p>-G</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrik took a breath and knocked on the door. It wasn't like he hadn't done it before, but this time was different. He didn't receive a text asking him to come over, he hadn't even told the other he was coming. Maybe he wasn't even home. </p><p>As Patrik started to turn away from the apartment he felt a hand encircle his wrist, and pull him towards the older's body. Alfonso was always a great hugger, but this time felt different. It felt better.</p><p>"What do you need?" he mumbled into Patrik's neck, his hand drawing circles on his back. </p><p>"Honestly? I just want this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An NA ship? oops.</p><p>-G</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesper and Philippe were never ones for PDA. In fact, their teammates didn't even know that either of them were not straight let alone dating each other. That didn't mean they didn't have their moments though. The aftergame hugs and the touches that were slightly too much for good friends are just two examples of their subtle communication. </p><p>Phil smirked at Jesper as they won the last game of the split and went in for the annual postgame hug. It was slightly longer than it usually was, but no one noticed. They never did. Jesper sneakily kissed Phil's neck as the rest of the team started to exit the room. Phil rolled his eyes and nudged Jesper towards the exit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment your thoughts and what other underappreciated ships I should write about &lt;3</p>
<p>-G</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>